Saurian KnightsLand Before Time: Prologue pt 2
by GrimlockSmash117
Summary: Now, with a hero and villain crash landed in the Great Valley, now begins the moment you've been waiting for! Demolition Raptor, and the menacing Sharktooth now in the midst of the peaceful paradise. Who will get to the kids first? And then begs the question, who will win?


p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The next morning came as quick as a shot of a dart from a rifle. DJ woke up from a less than pleasant sleep, rocks certainly not the best bed, but he made do with what he had at his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So much for a road trip. Falling out of a portal, painful tree hugging, and a stupid cave that clearly doesn't understand the meaning of 'much needed rest'!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWith that, he got up and went outside, but before he could leave the cave mouth, he saw something that completely caught him off guard. Dinosaurs were walking around, talking, eating, playing, and being peacefull with one another. Sure, he could've just simply waltzed out there, let everyone get a good look at him, and probably think negative thoughts. Maybe even be a little scared or surprised. So, thinking quick, decided to activate his cloaking aura./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Best lay low and scout around. Besides, how big can this place be, anyway?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe heads out, avoiding legs and leaf-eaters, as well as small dinos, not wanting to be noticed./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Great Valley.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanNear the watering hole, just minutes from Demolition Raptor's location, there was the sound of kids playing and having the time of their lives. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were playing a game of hide and seek, Chomper counting while everyone else went to find a hiding place. Hiding places were sometimes a rarity, GOOD hiding places, that is./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"One treestar, two treestars, three treestars, four treestars..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLittlefoot decided to hide in a log, Ducky in the water, Petrie in a tree, Ruby in a bush, Cera behind a grown-up, and Spike, well, he was a little too distracted to find a spot. His stomach was calling the shots...again./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Spike, come on, hide! We don't have all day!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(grunts hesitantly)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""10 treestars, 11 treestars, 12! Ready or not, here I come!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Spike, over here! Quickly!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSpike didn't need to be told twice on that, as he scurried over to the bush where Ruby was, and hid, shaking a little. Chomper was on the hunt, using his keen sense of smell to try and find his friends. Cera wasn't having the best luck, as the adult moved off, leaving her visible to the naked class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"(growls irritably) Why does this always happen to me?!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Sadly, Chomper heard her./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Cera, I found you!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So much for hide and seek professional..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't feel bad, there'll be other opportunities to try again."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I know. Let's just go find the others..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Follow me!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSo, with that, Chomper with a-sniffin' again, this time, finding Littlefoot in a log, Ruby and Spike in a bush, and Ducky in the water. Petrie had won this game...surprisingly./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Petrie, come on out! You won!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As if on cue, he came gliding down, looking surprised./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me win?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sure did!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""This first for me. Cera always the best hider."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, but today was unlucky...(frowns)"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What else should we play?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(idk noise)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe play Ball?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"So far, nothing seemed to be interesting. As such, the Valley didn't really give a whole lot of options, except confinement and gigantic walls to protect them from Sharpteeth and other threats from the Mysterious class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me hungry. Let's go have treestars?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So be it...(sigh)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWith that, they headed for a certain Treestar spot Littlefoot knew best, hunger killing them after all that playing. But unknown to them, they were soon to be involved in something bigger than anything they ever seen, come across, or done./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nearby, in the bushes.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDJ was just on recon, exploring the lush landscape, which, now that he stopped to think about it, was actually beautiful, and breathtaking. This place truly seemed to be a paradise. If only the others could see this.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"This is definetly my ideal getaway. Bright sun, tall trees, open sky, (sigh) perfect.."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJust then, he hears voices, and looks out to the horizon, completely forgetting he had his cloak on, and saw 7 little dinos, happy as can be. There was an Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Sauroplophus, Pteranodon, Stegosaurus, T-Rex, and Oviraptor. They seemed...special in their own ways./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Nice kids. Really wish I could meet 'em. But need I remind meself that I am on duty?! Of course not! Of course not to mention they'd perhaps be scared half to death if let myself be seen. (pause) but then again, I can keep an eye on them from a distance..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanComing to an agreement with himself, DJ cautiously strolled along the trunk lines, scouting out the kids, protectively and watchfully. When the kids reached the treestar spot, Chomper began to have a nervous feeling, like he knew they were being watched by something, or someone./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Chomper, what's wrong?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't know, but I think there's something in the bushes...watching us..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(hmph) I don't see anything. Probably seeing things."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Chomper, me find buzzers for you!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Coming!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanTrue, there was somebody there, but he was a good guy, and not to mention he was invisible. Sorta like an unseen ghost. But no matter, everything was fine, as it should be./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Up on the hills, at a far distance.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDJ wasn't the only one scouting, the Death Hunter, SharkTooth, was also patrolling the terrain, while looking for the missing Knight. So far, all he saw was trees, rocks, Dinosaurs, and a buch of nonsense. He wasn't in a very good mood. All he wanted to do was kill something, or else he was gonna lose class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span" So much for a new planet, it stinks! It's worse than back home, full of stupid things and nothing really interesting! Curse you, Sorcerer! (Snarls in frustration) Nonetheless, the last thing I need is to look foolish in front of Spinosaur. (Something catches his eye) OH! Well, well..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe too sees the kids having something to eat, no worries in the world, or so they thought./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"(chuckles) kids. They never listen anymore, always the little rebels they are. They'll provide quite a hunt for me...perhaps i'll give them a proper greeting..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanUsually when a bad guy says those kind of things, it usually ends badly for most people. But on this day, this would be different. Not to mention, taking things to a whole new level./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later that night, just as the Great Circle began to set out of the sky.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"What a day! It would've been nice to go adventuring. But what could've we done? Nothing really interesting."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Hmph) Not everything is meant to go our way, Chomper. Even your folks would know that...i think."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Remember that one time when Chomper was a baby and Ozzie and Strut were constantly following us?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And Chomper's parents chase them out of Great Valley?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey all laugh in agreement, for that was actually quite funny, not to the Egg Bandits, of course. Upon those events, they wanted revenge on the kids, especially Littlefoot and Chomper. But they haven't been seen or heard of since they got chased into the Mysterious Beyond by Chomper's Mom and Dad, which was a sign of relief. Of course, there were other bad characters the gang had run into over the years, such as Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, and now currently, RedClaw and his Fast Biters, Screech and class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanBut no matter, the past was hopefully to stay in the past, and nothing bad was gonna happen. Unfortunately, bad stuff happening, it was a thing in their lives, as staying safe didn't last for very long. Just then, as the kids were walking home, something was moving under the veil of the shadows, using the darkness like a cloak, moving unseen, somewhat like Hidden Runner. Only...this wasn't Hidden Runner, but someone far, far worse./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanChomper got nervous again, and the others started to feel the same./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What going on?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There's something hidinging in the bushes..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(taking a sniff) whatever it is, it ain't frendly."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sharptooth?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Unless there's another one like me in the Valley, then no."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on, we better get home to our folks."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I second that."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me three.."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey started to head off, but before they could get no further than 10 feet, they heard a disembodied voice coming from the trees./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Hello, little ones..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""AHHHHH! WHO THERE?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your imaginary friend..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Imaginary friends don't sound dark and spooky!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, they don't? Well now..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWithout warning, a tall, sinister figure came out of the shadows, standing on two legs, had a powerful build, nightmarish eyes, and a hellish appearance. But the big thing was, he didn't look like any Sharptooth or any Dinosaur they'd ever seen. SharkTooth had shown his ugly face./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""W—who are you?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me? Just a traveler passing through, seeing the sights, the great views of the world. Tell me, what is this place i'm standing in, may I ask?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanRight this minute, the kids were too scared to say anything. Whatever or whoever this was, he seemingly wasn't who he says he was./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"The Great Valley?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Is it now? Who was the moron who named this place, anyway? Must have a really low intellect to give such a ludicrous name.."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Who are you to talk negative about our home? This place has been protecting us for our entire lives-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(gets in Cera's face) has it? Hmmm. At least something good comes out of this. (Fake sigh) Well, cherish the moment you have here, it may be your last."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You asked who I really was, well, let's just say that i'm not traveling for a quick getaway or any of that stupid hooey, i'm actually here on orders. Orders to find an aquaintance of mine who's lost his way. (the kids start to back away as he comes closer) And also hurt him, very, very badly."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What he do?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Gave me this, (points to scar) a sheer sign of vengeance upon his petty soul."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What does that have to do with us?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, nothing really, just having a little fun... (Pulls Chainsword off his back, blade revving) in the form of...emYou're gonna die tonight.../em (chuckles)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanYep, that settled it, this was a bad guy, and usually, there was only one thing to do:/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"RUN!" (Screaming)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, this'll be a blast! RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"First, it was a chit-chat session, now it was yet another run-from-big-scary-thing routine. The kids ran for their lives, their nightmarish conversationalist pursuing them./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Elsewhere, not far.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDemolition Raptor had been trying to find the kids after he lost their trail, and was about to call quits until-/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Don't look back, keep going!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""RRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDJ went to go find the source of the commotion, and when he got to a nearby opening, he caught glimpse of the kids, running from something, but it didn't take long to figure out what that 'something' was. All that was needed was a familiar class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, I WILL RIP YOU APART!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDemolition Raptor had no trouble recognizing the voice, for it belonged to-/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""SharkTooth!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs if on cue, the Hunter was tailing the kids, Chainsword in hand. DJ knew he had to act fast, and engaged pursuit. He decided to follow on the rocky hills, to stay out of sight, but also stay glued to the chase. It seemingly went on for at least a half hour, until the kids came to a dead end, out of breath. They had nowhere to go, just them between a stone wall, and a monstrous being with a psychotic mind./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJust then, SharkTooth turned the corner, an evil, unrelenting smile upon his scared face./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Looks like the game ends here, kids. It's been fun, chasing you everywhere and all, but I believe I deserve my prize: your heads!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe kids were backed to the wall, paralizyed with fear, unable to move. They huddled together, fearing the worst./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span'Aw! How cute! Seeking each other's company in a time like this. How pathetic...no matter, it cannot protect you from me! Say Good-Night, little ones!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe pounces towards them, but not before a blast of energy hit him, causing him to fly backwards. Now begs the question, the heck just happened? Just then, they got their answer, as another figure leapt down in front of the kids, his form more slim, agile, and actually...somehow...more friendly.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Well well...there you are..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Demolition Raptor tackled SharkTooth into some nearby trees, allowing the kids to make a run for it./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Took you long enough to come out of hiding..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I could say the same of you, scarface."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(kicks DJ off, then pounces, but narrowly misses) You messed up my fun!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Isn't that my job? To keep you Death Hunters in check? Or is that babysitting duty?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"" RRRRRAAGGGGHHHH! I shall skin you alive, and bring your corpse to my master!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well good luck with that, Sharky!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanA battle ensued, DJ driving SharkTooth away from the kids as best he could, so they could get to a safe area until the danger cleared./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"What are those things?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't know, don't care! As long as they're nowhere near us, i'm perfectly fine!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey all stare at her with confused expressions./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? Three-Horns can be scared if they want to, can't they?!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAfter hearing a yell, they see DJ sailing through the air, landing right in front of them. SharkTooth caught up too, class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Got no choice! You're not getting them, and that's final!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSharkTooth was really angry, and when he gets angry, well, it's not pretty, in every sense of the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Hunter tackles DJ, who was trying to wrestle him off, took a glance at the kids:/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"GET OUTTA HERE! GO!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Without argument, they scurried on off. The rivals rolling around on the ground, tearing up grass and dirt in the process. Their weapons creating immense flashes as the blades collided with one another. SharkTooth wanted his rival shredded to strips of flesh and bone, but the Saurian Knight would not allow that to happen, not to him, or those kids! But, eventually, DJ got the upper hand, stunning the Hunter, and kicking him into a stone wall./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"You think this'll keep me down?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, just shut you up."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You may have saved some lives today, but know this, darkness will fall upon the valley, turn into a battlefield, the ground will be spilled with blood. And you'll be all alone..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, that's what you think."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I will please my master, one way or another..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Here's my response to that: have fun on the rocky road... (smiles)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Saurian fires a blast above SharkTooth, tons of rock falling and burying him alive. It probably wouldn't kill him, but keep him grounded, for the time class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Well, that takes care of Cuckoo Head, better see how the little ones are doing..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe kids decided to hide out in the Secret Caverns, (which was where Chomper and Ruby lived) hopefully to never be found, by either of the beings, despite one of them actually protecting them from the other. Time seemed to ease over ever so slightly./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"You think its safe?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me don't know, Petrie too scared to even think about it..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're always scared of everything, Petrie."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That not true!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Uh huh, and Uncle Pterano was gonna make a 'paradise.'"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Quiet! Something's coming!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIndeed something was. A tall, long shadow creeped along the wall near their hiding place, a little disfigured to tell who or what it was. But that was answered ny a familiar voice./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span" Hello? Anybody here? You can come out now, little ones! It's ok, he's taken care of, you're safe!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanUpon hearing this, the gang came out slowly, still a little shaken. Their savior was a little bruised and scratched up, but otherwise fine./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Was wondering where you were.'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sorry. But we were just-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Scared? Don't worry about it. That kind of stuff happens to me all the time. (Smiles) You kids alright?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Yeah."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Me think so."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Of course!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why wouldn't we?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Thank you lots!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"(Winks) No problem!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What did we just see?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIt was a difficult question, one that could have multiple meanings, some logical, others just too confusing. So, DJ just decided to go for the simple and direct approach./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"In short, it was conflict that's been going on for quite some time, but that's all i'm gonna say."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Are you sure?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If you want to know more, then come with me. Now."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey headed for a secret area the kids knew best while exploring the Valley, a place only they knew. It was a hidden entrance to the Secret Caverns, an easy getaway between the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. It was filled with crystals and gems of each and every size./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"What is this place?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Somewhere we came across on one of our adventures. It's not much..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But it have nice view of the open sky!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And it still keeps us safe from Sharpteeth."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sharpteeth? (Realization) OH! I get it!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You do?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wasn't hard, to me.."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So, why are we here?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I needed a private area, one that has plenty of space."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""For what?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm gonna call some friends..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Our Earth,span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Knights' Fortress,/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIt seemed to go on for manyous hours, SpikeHead continuously trying to locate their conrade, using mystic wave signals throughout the entire planet, but to no prevail. T-Rex was now getting worried about his friend, one that had been with him for 26 years, to help overcome the hardships and losses they'd been class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Anything yet, Spike?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(sigh) I'm sorry, Sensei, i've scoured the planet for him, but nothing has turned up. It may be that he is truly lost to us, now and forever."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't underestimate him too quickly, he's been known to be unpredicable."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""As in a major annoyance, or heart of our cause?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Lays hand on shoulder) I've known him longer than everyone else has, and I know that he'll pull through, but if not, we may have to prepare for the worst."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You always do know what's best for everybody, Sensei, even the worst of us."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You all have much to learn, even you, my friend. But that will come in due time."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJust then, the crystal gem on SpikeHead's table began to glow illuminously, filling the room with heavenly light./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"SpikeHead, what's happening?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The Mystic waves have detected something, on another planet!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Is it DJ?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Unknown. Wait...it's a communication link!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""He must've found a way to call us, isolate that wavelink!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, sir."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWith that, T-Rex hightailed it upstairs to fetch the other Knights, to bring them some urgent and great news./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLBT Earth.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"What you doing?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Making an attempt to establish contact with my friends, and hopefully get them here."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Using a Shiny Stone?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Technically this a crystal, but yeah, same difference. (Pauses) Nevermind."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe continues to tinker with it until it glows, filling the hidden canyon with light./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"BINGO!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? What's happening?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's working! That's what's happening, young one!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Our Earth.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Knights gathered in the room, Spike working his fingers with mystic incantations. Within moments, a holographic image flickered to life. It just so happened to be their long lost conrade, alive./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span'Boss! Guys! Are you receiving me?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Loud and clear, Demolition Raptor!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""How you holding up, Feather-brain?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Doing fine, how bout yourself, muscle-head?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Enough! DJ, what's your status?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(switch)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, i'm alive, well, and with good company!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Where are you?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, all I can say is that i'm not in Kansas anymore. How are things on your end?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Spike's been working his tail off to find your scaly behind, among other predicaments..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Speaking of, guess who else joined on my weekend getaway? Sharky!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(switch)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""SharkTooth is there with you? How did he get there?!"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Well, i'm gonna assume that a certain wizard sent him here to ensure I was dead. Not to mention a group of kids I ran into would've been minced meat if I hadn't showed up.'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Who started it?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Obviously somebody's psychotic cravings needed to be satisfied, so he decided to target the first thing he saw. Need there be an opposite explanation?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(switch)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Where are the children now?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""They're safe with me, hiding out in a secret canyon of some sort. Seems well hidden, I hope. You guys gotta get here, cause soon something's gonna go down, and I don't think I safeguard these kids by myself."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'How do you expect us to get there?'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Can't Spike just whisk up a portal that's locked onto my signature? He's our resident magician, right Spike?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(switch)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Logically speaking, yes. But once we go through, we won't be able to come home...ever again."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Spike, there's not much we can do here, besides, things are changing. Our duty is now to protect another planet in the crosshairs of the Hunters. If they get here and destroy the planet, it's population will be eradicated.'/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIt was a tough decision to make, one that would greatly influence all other choices, either stay and hold things on their world, or journey to another, and have little to no chance to return home. Ultimately, a consensual verdict was made among the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"DJ, send your coordinates. We're coming."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Knights gathered together, saying a slient good-bye to their home, and prepared for interdiemensional travel. SpikeHead, after receiving coordinates from Demolition Raptor, locked onto the other planet's location, and opened a portal. They all decided to go in ones, to ensure they weren't all found at once, activatingspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spantheir cloaking auras as an extra precaution. Three-Horn went first, then SkyWing, followed by WhipTail, Spira, and SpikeHead. T-Rex didn't go immediately, but simply just took one last glance at the fortress, hoping the planted defenses would protect it, and then, with a salute, he turns to the portal, and heads on through, the entrance sealing up behind him./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLBT Earth.../p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHigh in the sky, multiple portals opened in random locations, the individual Knights coming through and landing. The landings left small craters in the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSome of the landings woke up some of the grown-ups, shocking them class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThree-Horn landed near a stone arch, WhipTail in the Sheltering Grass, SkyWing near the Mud Pools, SpikeHead on Saurus Rock, Spira near the Great Wall, and T-Rex in the Watering Hole. There was a little commotion that ensued, but it was over what seemed to be rocks falling from the sky, only they didn't leave any fire or anything. While the Knights were climbing out of their landing areas, DJ had put up aspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanbeacon that shone as a vertical beam of light, so that his allies could find him and the kids easier. The beam was only visible to the Knights and the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanFor a couple minutes, nothing seemed to happen, other than a pole of light shooting up to the sky class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"So, what we waiting for?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, don't worry, all will be made clear in time."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What will be made clear?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why, the events that transpired this evening, of course. What else?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJust then, there was movement among the canyon, figures moving about in the shadows./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's that?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There something coming at us!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Relax, kids. The calvary's arrived. (winks)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWithin moments, tall figures of varying shapes and sizes came out of the shadows, each standing on two legs, wearing some kind of body armor and carrying objects that looked to be weapons on their backs or resting on their hips. They were quite a sight to witness, as was it a privlege to do so. They may have looked intimidating, but they seemed to be friendly. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe kids were surrounded by the figures, 6 total, all standing in a circle around them, including their savior. Just then, a 7supth/sup figure came forward, clad in red and blue armor, a long sharp blade slung on his back. The other beings parted as he came close. The kids' best guess was one thing: this was the leader./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Do not be afraid. We will not hurt you."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, kinda figured that one out almost immediately."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""These were the pipsqueaks that you had to rescue from certain death? (Hmph) I was expecting something a little more convincing.."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""'Convincing?' Heck's wrong with you? You don't seem to realize that I risked my life to ensure they were still in one piece! Seriously? And they say i'm overdramatic..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's usually when you're cracking jokes...really bad jokes..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Um, excuse me? But who, or what are you?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We are Dinosaurian beings like yourselves, but a much more advanced species, Warriors coming from a world opposite of this one."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""In short, you can call us Saurian Knights."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Saurian Knights? This sounds a liitle too weird for me..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Believe me, my dear, we are very much real, as is everything that you see, touch, and hear everyday in your lives."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"So, you kids got names?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm Littlefoot, this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What you called?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My name is T-Rex, Leader of the Saurian Knights."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nice to meet you."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The pleasure is mine."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My magic expert; calling himself SpikeHead."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Quite fortunate we arrived at the time we did. Otherwise this meeting would not have been possible. You are lucky to be alive."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"(looks to the Samurai) my 2supnd/sup in Command, Spira."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""How you doin' kids?" (smiles)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't let her calm demeanor fool you, in battle, she is absolutley terrifying!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""They didn't need to know that."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""TOO LATE!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(sigh) can I smash his head in? Please?!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My head? Sorry, that's off limits!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That would be Three-Horn. The muscle, and occassional somebody who charges in without an order, or not thinking a situation through./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""HEY! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, CAN'T I?! I AM A TRICERATOPS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Cera looks at the Knight with interest, seeing some of herself in the hulking brute./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I like him. He's got my personality for sure."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What makes you say that?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"T-Rex just rolls his eyes, then grabbing DJ and Three-Horn's heads, and bonking them together./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Enough! Your childish bickering is getting ridiculous, immature even."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Unison) Sorry"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""They always like this?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Usually."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Right. Where was I? Yes...still trying to do introductions...(eyeing DJ and Three-Horn) hopefully without anymore interruptions!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My name is Skywing. I'm-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""A FLYER!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, technically yes, but i'm-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""LIKE ME!" (Smiles)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I think he likes you."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why? Because i'm the same thing he is?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""YOU A FLYER!" (Giggles)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I rest my case." (Winks)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What that mean?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nothing. Just "us" talk. You wouldn't understand."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""O...k...?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm the scout for the team."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And for good reason. It's because she's a-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""FLYER!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(sigh) what Petrie said..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And she's a valueable ally in more than one way."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Ahem)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Apologies, young ones. That's WhipTail, our medic."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A wave of confusion hit the kids when that was said, so acting quick, WhipTail put it simply./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What SpikeHead means is I make everyone feel better when they get hurt, to put it in a way you'll understand."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A sigh of relief was the response they got./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And last but not least, yours truly, the great, magnificent, mighty-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(slaps him upside head) annoying, obnoxious, comedic Demolition Raptor."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Three-Horn, they're not gonna remember that, and they won't understand that name, (looks to the kids) just call me DJ. You can remember that, right?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe kids nod. Despite all that's happened, they might as well remember anything at this class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So, now that we know about you, and you know about us, one question: who was that monster that attacked-"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And tried to kill us?!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That, dear children, was a Death Hunter named Sharktooth."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""He is crazy, and has a psychotic obsession for death, hence the near traumatic experience you almost had. He's very dangerous."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No doubt about that."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What...Death Hunters?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Knights were hesitant, much to the point of regretting telling the kids all this, but the silence was broken at last by T-Rex./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""They are our enemies, led by my nemesis, Spinosaur."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanT-Rex opens his palm, shooting a short burst of magic energy, which then turns into a somewhat magic hologram, projecting sequences of the long battle, as well as the different Knights and Hunters./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Where we come from, peace was kept in check through our actions against the Death Hunters, tyrants bent on ruling with a clawed fist, but not with us around."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You'll need to know each Hunter so you'll know when you see them coming. Don't try to engage them, just run and hide, and don't let them find you."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Got it."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So, who do we have to watch out for?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The flames showed each Hunter, in all their glory./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(showing Sorcerer) This is Sorcerer, a powerful wizard with an extensive knowledge of magic, and is a deciver. If he tries talking to you, don't listen, he'll lead you astray."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Showing DomeHead) That's DomeHead. Big, stubborn, and not bright. He has a knack for breaking things with his head. Stay out of his way, and you'll be fine."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Showing Clawdian) Here's a more sinister character. Clawdian. She's beauty and beast all in one. She uses her beauty to...well, use you. But it won't work on you, kids. But it's worked on DJ more than once."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"WhipTail earns a scowl from DJ./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Showing Cyber-Rex) This is one of...the more interesting Hunters. He's a...cyborg. (seeing their confusion) He's a metal dinosaur, meaning he's not alive, and he's powered by lightning...nevermind. What you need to know is he's the smarts of the group."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Showing Tyrora) Tyrora. She's a difficult one. It's like she's conflicted or something. We don't know much about her, only that she's with Spinosaur. And she seems to have a grudge against T-Rex, don't know why about that either."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Showing GigaJaw) Now this individual, GigaJaw, is kinda a very loyal servant to Spinosaur, as in like he adores him to no end. It's kinda silly when you think about it."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ok, so you've given us the heads up on the other bad guys, what about the big boss?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Right. (Showing Spinosaur) Spinosaur. The head of this crew. What can be said about him? Hatred, Rage, Vengence, Corruption. You think all the baddies you've come across are bad? Spinosaur is the king of baddies. Monster of monsters. He is a nightmare come true."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The kids were near scared to death at the sight of the Death Hunter leader, and even more so after hearing about him and his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't think I wanna meet any of them."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I fear it's too late for that, Littlefoot. With Sharktooth here, he'll definetly summon the other Hunters here, and you, and all of the inhabitants here will be in grave danger."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What we do now?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, since Sharky is probably up and about by now, you'll need to be escorted home."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Precisely. Which is why i'm assigning you guardians."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You really think that's nessecary?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ok."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And we will be cloaked the entire time, only you can see and hear us. But you must not tell your parents, or they're be in danger as well."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Right."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No tell parents about Hunters and Knights, got it."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Skywing, you'll watch over Petrie."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Got it."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ruby, Chomper, you'll be watched by Spira and DJ."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Game on!" (Smirk)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Three-Horn will have Cera in his charge."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, that'll be something to watch. Two hotheads. A match made in heaven." (Chuckles)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""SHUT UP, FEATHER HEAD!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""WhipTail will have Ducky to care for."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sure thing, chief." (Winks)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Spike, you'll take care of...well, Spike."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Of course, Sensei. I'm sure we'll get along quite nicely."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So, that leaves...you and Littlefoot, boss."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It appears so. It's getting late, their parents are probably worried. Let's get a move on."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWith that, they went off their seprate ways into the night. After a short while, each of the kids got home safely, thanks to their new protectors. Of course, meanwhile, Sharktooth had recovered from his "meteor shower" which caused him a major headache for a few class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Blasted imbecile...! He and those brats are merely delaying the inevitatble. (Gruff sigh) NO matter, I will get vengeance, all my conrades will..."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He gets to the Mysterious Beyond, setting up shop there, and carrying some crystals from a nearby canyon. He knew a slight amount of sorcery, using it to make a call./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Through Holographic Flame) Sharktooth, you'd better be having news, and not failure to report."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Its a bit of both, i'm afraid."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Growling sigh) Very well...speak."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Sharktooth told his leader everything, from arriving in the Mysterious Beyond just outside the Great Valley, to getting this rear handed to him by Demolition Raptor./p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN THAT URGE OF YOURS UNDER CONTROLL?!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""A thousand apologies, Spinosaur, I can't go without fighting or killing something, you know that!"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""True, but I guess this failure shall be a minor crack in the ground, for we shall reign supreme in time."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I am ready to transport you and the others here, master."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait till dawn, Sharktooth. We need time to prepare for departure. Ensure things are green on your end, if they aren't by the time we arrive... (eyes glow demonically)"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I understand, sir."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good." (Flames die)/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p2" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I fully understand, I shan't fail you..."/p 


End file.
